Since digital cameras took the lead in the photography market, many users have problems in managing the huge amount of images stored on their computers, storage devices and/or online collections of images. The occasionally captured images are aggregated in the various storage forms and occupy considerable storage volume, while the amount of stored images complicates and reduces the ability to find of a certain photo among the huge amount of photos. Therefore, the process of selection of images among the huge amount of stored images, for example for printing or for producing an album or specific collection of images for sharing online, may be complicated, wearying and time consuming.
There are known methods for ranking images, such as ranking according to optical quality of images or ranking according to popularity of the images.
Additionally, there are known methods for identifying and clustering related images, for example for creating batches of images related to a certain event or period of time.
The known methods for ranking and for clustering sets of images may facilitate the management of image collections.
However, there is still need for a system and method which may automatically or semi-automatically create organized collections of selected images out of an occasional aggregation of stored images.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.